Ignorowanie przewidywalnego
by ToriHuff
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. [przyjaźń Luna/Harry] Harry nie jest pewny, jak poradzić sobie ze stratą swojego ojca chrzestnego, a jego przyjaciele mają już go powoli dosyć. W końcu, po kolejnej kłótni, chłopak wybiega z zamku, by spróbować trochę ochłonąć. Nieoczekiwanie, otrzymuje pomoc z najmniej oczekiwanego źródła.


**Tytuł:** Ignorowanie przewidywalnego

 **Tytuł oryginalny:** Looking Past the Expected

 **Autor:** IfIOnlyWereAWeasley

 **Link do oryginału:** s/ 12624405/1/Looking-Past-the-Expected

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** tak!

 **Beta:** cudowna i kochana Stiarna

 **Prawa autorskie:** Harry Potter należy do J.K. Rowling

Miłego czytania! Komentarze mile widziane

* * *

\- Harry!

Harry Potter zignorował oburzone krzyki i wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego, z dala od swoich zdenerwowanych przyjaciół.

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wiedział, że ludzie mieli prawo być na niego źli. Niesprawiedliwie odreagowywał całą swoją złość na nich już od kilku miesięcy.

Jego furia była słuszna, gdy wszyscy zatajali informacje przed nim podczas letnich wakacji. Jasne, Dumbledore im tak kazał, ale Harry właśnie stracił Syriusza i chłopak specjalnie zadbał o to, by jego przyjaciele uzmysłowili sobie, jak bardzo cisza i złośliwości mogą boleć. Jednak, w ostatnim czasie, jego nieustające napady złego humoru stały się tak nieprzewidywalne, że jego znajomi mieli go już powoli dosyć, a on sam już nie wiedział, co ma robić.

Był tak zagubiony we własnych myślach, że ledwo zauważał, gdzie szedł, dopóki nie pchnął ogromnych drzwi i wyszedł z zamku. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien wrócić do środka, by znaleźć Hermionę i Rona i ich przeprosić, jednak w tej chwili zimne jesienne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, jednocześnie rozpraszając jego myśli.

Harry nie wiedział, czemu tak prosta rzecz spowodowała, że łzy stanęły w jego oczach. Nie był typem człowieka, który często płacze. Jednak, gdy tam tak stał widząc ziemię rozciągającą się przed nim, całą nadzwyczaj spokojną okolicę i dopiero co wschodzące słońce poczuł, że jest na skraju załamania. Jego głowa, jakby sama z siebie, zwróciła się w stronę Wierzby Bijącej. Drzewo było czarnym, niewyraźnym kształtem na tle różowego nieba, jednak wspomnienia pierwszego spotkania z Syriuszem zalały umysł Harry'ego, jakby oglądał je w Myślodsiewni. Wbrew woli chłopaka, jego stopy skierowały się w stronę Wierzby.

Z przyjemnością wdychał chłodne powietrze. Był świadomy tego, że teraz już w pełni płakał, jednak niezbyt o to dbał.

Stał tam przez jakiś czas, przyciskając czoło do pnia drzewa i czując spokój.

Jednak po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, o jakie drzewo właśnie jego czoło się opierało i cofnął się szybko w zaskoczeniu. Jego różdżka była uniesiona, gotowa do obrony przed złośliwymi konarami, jednak Wierzba Bijąca wciąż nawet nie drgnęła.

\- Możesz podziękować za to narglom - głos w pobliżu sprawił, że Harry podskoczył. Obrócił się do tyłu, gdzie ujrzał dziewczynę z bardzo znajomymi, jasnymi włosami.

\- Luna, czy nacisnęłaś to specjalne więzło, by drzewo przestało się ruszać?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, rzucając mu bardzo spokojne i cierpliwe spojrzenie. - Nie, Harry. Powiedziałam ci, to były nargle.

Gryfon zerknął z powrotem na Wierzbę, po czym powoli spojrzał na młodszą dziewczynę. - Tak. Nargle. W porządku - powiedział podejrzliwie.

Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Harry drgnął, gdy jej ręka wystrzeliła w jego stronę, lecz blondynka po prostu ścisnęła lekko jego palce i pociągnęła go bliżej drzewa.

\- Widzisz to, czego oczekujesz, Harry Potterze - powiedziała, patrząc na niego bardzo poważnie.

Harry spróbował znaleźć coś w dużych, niebieskich oczach, jednak nie ujrzał nic, co by potwierdzało, że Krukonka kłamie. Jego spojrzenie wróciło, niemal nieprzytomnie, do pnia przed nim.

I spojrzał tym razem _uważnie_.

Mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się ujrzeć pary bardzo wielkich, brązowych oczu wpatrujących się w niego.

\- Ah! - krzyknął Harry, odskakując do tyłu. Wielkie gałki mrugnęły, zanim powoli zwróciły swoje spojrzenie na Lunę.

\- Mówiłam ci, że może to zrobić! - powiedziała radośnie dziewczyna, po czym odwróciła się do chłopaka z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nargle są przyciągane przez silne emocje. To powód, dla którego uwielbiają przesiadywać w jemiole i właśnie dlatego ten mały był taki chętny, by ci pomóc.

Luna delikatnie odciągnęła Gryfona od drzewa, upewniając się, że są całkowicie poza zasięgiem gałęzi, zanim się zatrzymała. Tak szybko jak machnęła ręką, nargl zeskoczył z pnia i pobiegł szybko w kierunku dwojga uczniów.

Harry wpatrywał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w małe stworzonko, gdy to wskoczyło na jego but i wspinało się, aż dotarło do ramienia. Pomimo zaskakująco dużych oczu, nargl był całkiem mały. Był również, o dziwo, koloru lawendowego, miał ciało myszy, królicze uszy i ogon wiewiórki. I było to w dziwny sposób słodkie.

\- Jest taki mały - wymamrotał Harry.

\- To prawda. Zazwyczaj są większe niż złoty znicz. I też umieją latać - odpowiedziała Luna. - Ten się nazywa Porphyra. I chyba cię naprawdę lubi.

Gryfon niepewnie wyciągnął palec, a gdy malusie zwierzątko natychmiast przycisnęło swoją główkę do jego ręki, twarz chłopaka od razu rozpromieniła się w szerokim uśmiechu. Mógł zobaczyć, jak Luna wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu, podczas gdy on próbował powoli nakarmić zwierzaka.

\- Luna?

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Czy przypadkiem kiedyś nie powiedziałaś, że podejrzewasz nargle o kradnięcie twoich rzeczy?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, gdy Porphyra wydała wzburzony okrzyk swoim cieniutkim głosem. - Tak, jednak one nie lubią się do tego przyznawać. Kradną rzeczy, które są przywiązane do nargli, jeśli zbyt długo nie poświęcało się im uwagi. Wydaje mi się, że one uwielbiają zabierać moje buty, ponieważ zawsze jestem taka szczęśliwa, gdy znajduję je ponownie, więc najwidoczniej buty darzą je bardzo pozytywnym uczuciem.

Powiedziawszy to, Krukonka odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę lasu. Harry poszedł za nią bez zastanowienia.

\- Często tu przychodzisz? - zapytał dziewczynę.

\- Tak, to naprawdę śliczne miejsce, szczególnie ranem - odpowiedziała. Nagle się zatrzymała i spojrzała na niego kalkulującym wzrokiem. - Mógłbyś ponieść moje buty? Nie chcę przestraszyć żadnego z moich lękliwych przyjaciół.

Harry zgodziłby się nawet jeszcze przed spotkaniem z narglem, jednak teraz dodatkowo zastanawiał się, czy również nie powinien zdjąć swoich.

\- Nie - powiedziała Luna, kiedy chłopak podzielił się z nią swoim dylematem. - To nie powinno stanowić problemu. Wystarczy, że rozpoznają moje stopy.

Gryfon pokiwał głową, po czym wziął jej trampki bez dalszych uwag.

Spacer przez las cudownie spokojny. Luna opowiadała swoje poprzednie doświadczenia z magicznymi zwierzętami spokojnym, marzycielskim głosem, zatrzymując się okazjonalnie, by przedstawić więcej stworzeń, z którymi się jeszcze przyjaźniła. Harry był zachwycony ilością żywych istnień, które mógł teraz widzieć. Sprawiało to, że cały las wyglądał mistycznie, a on sam uważał, by przypadkiem nie nastąpić na jakieś zwierzę.

\- Patrz, tam są przyjaciele Porphyry.

Harry uśmiechnął się do małej grupy nargli. Niektóre z nich były fioletowe, tak jak Porphyra, podczas gdy pozostałe były różowe, niebieskie, a nawet żółte. Harry zaczął chichotać, gdy wszystkie go otoczyły z każdej strony.

I właśnie w tamtym momencie na polanę wszedł testral. Syriusz z powrotem pojawił się w umyśle Harry'ego, a jego dobry humor prysnął, jak bańka mydlana.

Chłopak mógłby zacząć krzyczeć, a nawet czymś rzucić, gdyby nie to, że bał się, by przypadkiem nie skrzywdzić jednego ze stworzeń wciąż zgromadzonych wokół jego stóp.

Zamiast tego zaczął płakać.

Powoli usiadł na podszyciu lasu. Luna podeszła i również usiadła, tuż obok niego, jednocześnie mówiąc łagodnie do testrala. Natomiast nargle szybko wspięły się na jego nogi wydając dziwne, skrzeczące dźwięki. Te w jakiś sposób sprawiły, że poczuł się lepiej.

\- Straciłam mamę - powiedziała nagle Luna. Harry obrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, chociaż łzy całkowicie rozmyły obraz. - To stało się niespodziewanie. Była bardzo utalentowana w dziedzinie warzenia eliksirów, jednak zdarzył się wypadek... Było naprawdę ciężko, jednak zdałam sobie sprawę, że ona nie chciałaby, żebym była smutna.

Luna odwróciła się i spojrzała Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Twój ojciec chrzestny nie chciałby, żebyś był smutny, Harry.

Wtedy wręczyła mu, ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, jabłko. Gryfon patrzył uważnie, jak testral powoli podchodzi i bierze ostrożnie jabłko z jego dłoni, po czym dotyka nosem wyciągniętej ręki Luny.

Chłopak milczał, gdy blondynka zaczęła ponownie opowiadać o jej pupilach, tym razem dodając szczegóły o tym, jak jej matka wychowała ją w przekonaniu o istnieniu rzeczy, które innym wydawały się fałszywe i wymyślone. Harry'ego wzruszyła chęć dziewczyny do dzielenia się tak osobistymi rzeczami i było to miłą odmianą od ciągłego bólu po stracie Syriusza.

Po jakimś czasie, las został skąpany w blasku słońca, a brzuch Harry'ego zaczął głośno burczeć.

Krukonka zaczęła się śmiać. - Myślę, że już czas wracać do zamku. Jestem pewna, że Ron i Hermiona szukali cię i teraz na pewno są już nieźle wystraszeni.

Harry przytaknął głową. Razem zaczęli powoli zdejmować nargle ze swoich nóg, uśmiechając się do tych, które uciekły, a te, które odmówiły odejścia zostały umieszczone w ich kieszeniach. Porphyra uparcie pozostała na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Ej, Luna? - zapytał Harry, w chwili, gdy zaczęli kierować się w stronę Hogwartu.

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Czym są gnębiwtryski?

Luna szeroko się uśmiechnęła, po czym nagle chwyciła bok jego głowy i mocno dmuchnęła mu w ucho.

\- Ej! Dlaczego?

Dziewczyna teraz śmiała się już na całego. Wskazywała na rząd dziwnych stworzeń, wyglądem przypominających meduzy, które powoli oddalały się od jego głowy. - W rzeczywistości, to możesz właśnie je winić za swój zły humor.

\- Cóż, w takim razie jestem ci chyba winien podziękowania - powiedział jej z uśmiechem Harry, mimo iż wiedział, że jego zły humor przeszedł już dawno temu, jeszcze zanim gnębiwtryski zostały wypędzone. Chłopak spojrzał z podziwem na niezwykłą dziewczynę stojącą obok niego. - Wiesz co, Luna? Naprawdę myślę, że powinnaś napisać książkę. Te wszystkie stworzenia są fascynujące.

\- Nikt by w nie nigdy nie uwierzył, wyszłabym na wariatkę - odpowiedziała wymijająco.

Harry'emu nie umknął fakt, że Krukonka zaczęła nucić po usłyszeniu jego sugestii. Podejrzewał, że zaledwie kilkoro ludzi interesowało się historiami Luny, jednak dzisiaj odkrył, że słuchanie jej mówiącej o tym wszystkim, było właśnie tym, czego potrzebował.

Porphyra opierała się o jego policzek, gdy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali, a Gryfon mentalnie przygotowywał się, by stawić czoła swojej dwójce najlepszych przyjaciół, których właśnie ujrzał, a na których twarzach malowała się zarówno ulga, ale również i złość.


End file.
